OneShot: Best in the World? Prove it
by Xenarocks99
Summary: Zack Ryder wants to know if CM Punk truly is Best in the World.


**One-Shot: Best in the World? Prove it.**

**This is for StraightEdgePrincess01 for being the 400th reviewer (WOW!) of Neighbours. She requested a pairing of CM Punk and Zack Ryder and well…here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it :)**

_Woo, Woo, Woo You know it!_

The first phrase of Zack's theme song broke out as he entered the ramp towards the ring. Smiling and prancing around he finally got there and prepared himself for his bout with none other than CM Punk. Man, he was so excited. To be in a match with the WWE champion was something he thought would never happen. But tonight on a live episode of RAW it was finally here. He was finally gonna show everyone around him that he was worth it and not turning into some jobber for the other superstars.

He heard Punk's theme song and waited for his opponent to enter the ring. Bouncing up and down, Zack watched Punk climb the steps and up the top rope, holding the title up high and screaming 'Best in the World' to the screaming fans. Zack smirked at Punk's cockiness.

'_Man, he's gonna be pretty surprised when I win!'_ The Long Island native thought.

The bell rang and the two men quickly took their place in the ring. Zack charged head first towards Punk wanting to get an early start on the match. His move though cost him because he fell flat on his face when the Champion tripped him. He then soon felt the Anaconda Vice and in less than 30 seconds, the young man was tapping out. It was the shortest and the most embarrassing match he's been in his life.

Feeling like a complete loser, Zack looked up to see Punk holding the title, his signature smirk on his face as he mouthed to Zack, Best in the World, before walking back up the ramp.

Zack was furious! How dare Punk just look at him like some idiot. And to give him his stupid best in the world line to him was ludicrous!

'_Best in the World? We'll see about that!' _The young superstar thought as he managed to crawl out of the ring and slowly walk back to the locker room.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Punk was watching some re-run of a batman cartoon when he heard a knock on the door. Curious as to who it might be at this time of night, he got up off the hotel bed and walked towards it. His eyes narrowed when he saw Zack Ryder in front of him and he didn't look too happy.

"Zack? Uhhhh…what are you doing here?"

The young man just shoved his way inside, slamming the door and locking it before turning his head to face Punk.

"Best in the World? What makes you best in the world? We only had a 30 second match. If it was longer I would have taken that title from you. You know I would have!"

Punk chuckled at the stupidity of Zack Ryder's comment.

"Is that so? Well you did have 30 seconds to do it but you screwed up. You know why? Because you're not the best….I'm the best…the best in the world."

"No you're not! Besides what you did wasn't fair. I didn't have enough time to react!"

"It was fair and you know it…or should I say…Woo, Woo, Woo, you know it!" Punk said mockingly as he fist pumped his hand in the air and did Zack's signature move, making the younger man even angrier.

"You know what? That match didn't count. I wanna know if you are best in the world."

"What you want to have a match right here, right now genius?"

It was now Zack's turn to smirk, walking closer and closer to Punk until their chests touched.

"I'm not talking about a match. I wanna know if you are best in the…world."

Widening his eyes, Punk stood still as he felt Zack's hands trail down the sides of his arms and resting on the waistband of his jeans. Trying to get his act together, Punk straightened himself out.

"Pfttt! Dude, We both know I'm the best in the world….even in that!"

"Is that so? Prove it." And before Punk could respond, Zack was attacking the older man's mouth, kissing him in a hungry manner. The Champion took a few steps backwards, his back landing hard on the door before finally succumbing to Zack's willing mouth. He never thought the young man would want to do this with him. Sure, Punk always considered the guy to be kinda cute, stupid but cute, however he always felt that Zack was more into guys like John Cena or Randy Orton…not him.

Feeling Punk relax a bit into the kiss, Zack began to unbutton the man's jeans, sneaking his hand underneath to feel the hardness that was already forming. Punk let out a small moan from the sensation, moving his hips forward so Zack could work more on the man's hardening cock. Zack smiled into the kiss, breaking away slightly and looked deep into the olive eyes of CM Punk.

"Well, it looks like I found your Anaconda Vice."

Punk chuckled softly at the cheesy line before swallowing hard several times at Zack's slow pumping. He allowed the younger man to keep going at that slow pace, their eyes never leaving each other as Zack's smile grew wider. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing, making Punk growl softly.

"What the fuck…." Was all the Chicago native could say as he watched Zack moved towards the bed, taking off his shirt, pants and everything else.

"Well? I'm waiting Mr. Best in the World." Zack said seductively, bending over and crawling on the bed slowly as he reached the middle.

Punk smiled, biting his lip as he fumbled with his shirt and jeans, tossing them off to the side. He quickly ran towards the bed, taking off his socks and hooked his fingers to the waistband of his boxers. Punk stared down at Zack's toned body and instantly became nervous.

'_What the hell man? Hurry up and fuck the guy!'_ Punk's cock twitched in anticipation. But his mind was racing a mile a minute at what Zack wanted him to do. He wanted Punk to prove to him that he was the best in the world…in bed! Now Punk was pretty confident when it came to the ways in the bedroom. He's never heard any complaints from anyone he's been with so he just assumed he was pretty good. But now, he wasn't so sure.

Seeing the worry on the older man's face, Zack became concerned and moved closer to the Champion.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yee…yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you still want this." Punk looked deep into the caramel eyes of Zack's. The younger star smiled softly as he reached out for a kiss.

"Yes I do." Zack whispered as he helped Punk out of his boxers making them fall carelessly on the floor. The Long Island native licked his lips at the sight. He was pretty impressed with Punk's length.

'_Oh this is gonna be good.'_ Zack thought wickedly to himself as he began pumping Punk's cock again, making the man gasp.

Punk watched intensely at what Zack was doing and was amazed that he was still standing. He moved his hips back and forth, loving the sensation of Zack's strong hand stroking his dick. Punk closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he allowed the younger man to keep on stroking him. After a while, he felt his legs move and found himself lying on his back on the bed with Zack kneeling between his legs. Punk knew what was going to come next and waited patiently to feel those soft lips wrap around his leaking cock. He waited and waited but nothing was happening. Punk feeling a little annoyed, looked up and watched Zack pretty much climb on top of him until his cock was just inches away from his mouth.

"I wanted to know if you're the best…now show me." The young star stated as he moved in closer and closer. Punk unable to resist, opened his mouth and allowed that nice thick juicy cock go all the way in, his tongue ring caressing the underside of the man's length.

Zack moaned from the feeling and rocked his hips back and forth, slowly fucking Punk's mouth with his cock. The older man was getting into this now, hearing the sounds that Zack was making, Punk was pretty certain that he was making him feel good. Grabbing the man's hips, he guided Zack at a faster pace, wanting to feel the wet head hit the back of his throat. Punk looked up and watched Zack in fascination. He reached over and began to pump himself, loving how the taste of Zack's pre-cum was flowing down his throat. Punk wanted this boy to shoot his load in his mouth and he was determined to do it.

Bobbing his head up and down along Zack's shaft, Punk hummed and sucked as hard as he could, making the young man moan out loud.

"Oh GOD! Punk, don't….don't stop…feels so good!"

Punk didn't stop. He kept on going faster and faster until he felt the warmth of hot liquid filling his mouth. He sucked some more, wanting to get all of Zack's essence before letting go of his dick with a pop.

"Am I best in the world now?" The champion asked the man above.

The young star smiled, climbing next to Punk as he positioned himself spread eagle in the middle of the bed.

"Not yet…"

Punk took in the sight of Zack and his eyes filled with lust. He quickly kissed the man underneath, grinding his hips forcefully against Zack's as he reached down to massage that nice tight entrance of his. The Long Island star gasped but was soon arching his back at the sweet invasion. Bucking his hips, Zack's dick was quickly becoming hard again as he looked to see Punk's signature smirk on his face.

"Punk…please!"

"Please what?" Punk asked teasing the man with his digits as he quickened the pace.

"Christ…I…need you…in me!"

That was all Punk needed as he took out his fingers and lined up his wet cock against Zack's hole. He breached the entrance slowly, making sure the young man would get use to the feeling and after about a few seconds, he could feel the man below begin to moan in pleasure. This was Punk's queue to go at a faster pace, moving his hips back and forth, back and forth all the while enjoying the view of Zack writhing underneath him.

Zack arched his back again, screaming in ecstasy as Punk found his prostate and didn't hesitate to stab it with every thrust.

"You…you like that…Zack? Huh…?" Punk asked between ragged breaths. The young star didn't respond, instead he grabbed the back of the man's head and brought him down for a heated kiss, biting and sucking on the champion's lip ring while getting a moan in return.

Punk knew he was almost done and wanted to make sure that Zack was gonna come along for the ride. He quickly wrapped his hand around the young man's hard cock and pumped him at a furious rate while fucking the man senseless. Within a couple more minutes, Zack and Punk could feel the tightening of their stomachs and almost instantaneously, they came together.

Punk kept on thrusting inside of Zack a few more seconds before finally pulling out and falling over to the side. He turned his head and saw the young man's goofy expression and smiled.

"So, I guess I am Best in the World."

"Hmmm…maybe second best." Zack said smirking.

"Oh yeah? Then who's the best?"

Zack then rolled over on top of Punk and kissed him all over his face and neck.

"Mmmm…me…"

"Prove it."

**The End**

**Let me know how you liked it. Thanks!**


End file.
